Special Words Spoken Or Typed
by Dreamer of All
Summary: Claire has always loved Quil, ever since she found out his secret. The problem is that he could never feel the same...could he!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words.**

**Special Words Spoken (Or Typed)**

_Parts of my life: Quil_

_Quil is always there for me. It seems that all my life he's been there; never changing, but always my strongest supporter. He always knows when something's wrong, and always knows how to make me smile through my tears._

_But I'm nineteen now. I know Quil would never – could never – feel the same way about me that I feel about him. He's older than me, I know that. At least twice my age, as of right now. I know his secret, and that of the pack's, and he knows all of mine,  
or at least most of them. I know that he can tell sometimes, when I hug him for a moment too long or glance at him for a second longer than necessary, that my secret is that I love him. The fact that I'm so close to him, but still so far away hurts. So, I started dating around the collage, in attempts to get to him. It doesn't seem to have worked at all, especially because he's been gone for a few days, and not answering his phone. But then, none of the pack are… _

I snapped out my journal-induced daydream to the sound of someone knocking on my door. "Claire! Hey, it's me. Let me in, please?" Well, speak of the devil…It was Quil.

I got up from my desk, shutting down my monitor so he wouldn't see my journal on the screen. "Yeah?" I asked, leaning against the now open door frame. 

"Look, I'm sorry Claire. Jake…well, Bella and the leeches came back into town for Charlie Swan's funeral and he needed me to go with him so he wouldn't attack her husband. I tried calling you, I really did. But, well, you know the reception we get in La Push..."

I hugged him. Quil always reminded me more of a teddy bear than a wolf. He was so big compared to me, and his longish shaggy hair just begged to be messed with. "I forgive you."

That earned me a huge smile and an even tighter squeeze. "Glad to hear it." Holding me out at arm's length, he took in my new hair. "I see we got rid of the gorgeous black locks, huh?" He asked.

I shrugged sheepishly. "Just trying something different." I twisted some of it in my fingers as I talked. "Short is good, right? And bangs…"

Quil laughed. "I like it, Claire. It looks great." He ruffled it, smiling that grin that he always saved for me. "Now, don't you have class soon?"

I glanced at the clock in the hallway. "Shoot…yes. Wait here?"

"Always."

Just as I grabbed my backpack, I remembered my journal up on my computer. "Don't touch the computer, 'k? It's got some important school stuff on it, and my Creative Writing professor won't be happy if I lose it."

Thankfully, class ended early. I stopped by the little market by my dorm and picked up sandwich stuff for dinner. Racing back to my dorm, I found Quil sitting at my computer, reading my journal.

"QUIL!" I screamed, dropping the bag and racing to cover the screen. "I told you not to touch it!"

He didn't seem too surprised. If fact, he just smiled that smile of mine and laughing with his eyes. "It looks like your secrets out, little one."

I blushed through my rage. "It's not funny! You can't just read someone's journal like that! Especially after they specifically told you not to!" 

Now he laughed outright. "I thought this was an assignment for your Creative Writing class. So, it's all true?"

"Yes," I mumbled, looking to my carpet in shame. "I understand if you want to leave."

I was startled when strong, warm arms wrapped around me. Quil took my face in his hands, making me look up at him. "Why would I ever want to?" He smiled again. "Especially after I've proven you wrong."

"What?"

"I seem to remember a part of that story on the computer. 'I know Quil would never – could never – feel the same way about me that I feel about him'." He quoted, laughing again. "That's wrong."

Now I was really confused. "How so?"

He kissed me lightly on the lips. "I feel the same thing, only tenfold."

I pulled back, a bit reluctantly. "Wait…what? How? When?"

"I Imprinted on you, Claire. The first time I saw you, when you were just a baby still. I've waited until now, so we'd appear to be the same age. Unless you change your mind, or on the off chance you become a werewolf too, I plan on no longer Phasing. That's another reason I was gone so long: I had one last night with the pack.

"I've known for years that you were the one, Claire, but I couldn't do anything about it until now. Wouldn't that have been weird? I almost told you, once. You asked me when you were about ten why I was always around. I think I told you I was your secret twin, and you laughed and went off with Emily."

I sighed in happiness and kissed his cheek. "Well, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." He mumbled in between kisses.

**AN: I've always been kinda fascinated by the Quil-Imprinted-on-Claire-Who's-A-Baby thing. This story has been long coming, and finally its here. For more Quil-Claire goodness, check out my other story, ****The Room Above the Garage****. Yes, it is a prequel to this story, told entirely in Quil's point of view. Only look for it in about a week or so, because I haven't started it yet.**


End file.
